


To the Moon and Back

by Bapper



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bapper/pseuds/Bapper
Summary: Everyone grows every day,Little by little.Other people help us grow,And become better than we could have without them.But when those people leave us,We question whether we grew at all....
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru, Kirijo Mitsuru/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	To the Moon and Back

March 6, 2010, Late Evening, Junpei

I still can’t wrap my head around it, he’s just gone. The doctors said they couldn’t find anything wrong with him, that he died of “natural causes”. What the hell does that even mean? He was tired, sure, but how could that have killed him? A day after remembering what happened; how we all met, the dark hour, Tartarus, Ryoji, and our fight against Nyx, we find our friend dead. What exactly happened to him inside of Nyx? He just floated up and disappeared. Could Nyx have gotten to him somehow? But he defeated Nyx, didn’t he? We’re still here, the whole world didn’t end. So what happened? Man my head hurts now, I should try to get some rest, I haven’t done much else today besides what happened this morning.

As soon as I finished that thought, I heard a loud thump on our floor. I peeked my head into the hallway, looking for anything that could have caused the noise, but I didn’t see anything that could have fallen down. I was about to close the door, when I heard a faint sound coming from the end of the hall. Walking to the end of the second floor hall, I turned toward his door. Normally, I would’ve just opened up the door and greeted him with a witty joke and a carefree smile. But since this morning, I don’t want to imagine what else could be behind it. Not wanting to cause a scene this late into the night, I opened the door little by little, slowly seeing all of the dark room, illuminated only by the moonlight shining through the window. Everything seems like it should be, the TV in the corner, his winter clothes hanging on the rack right next to the door, the desk with the closed laptop, the copy of Innocent Sin Online I gave him laying beside it, and the bed with its messed up sheets, where we found our leader sprawled lifeless across his bed.

Everything seemed to be the same as when I last saw this room, but looking at the floor across from the desk, leaning against the wall, I saw someone curled up into a ball, clearly hearing them sobbing. I figured out who it was, from that red as blood hair, and said “Mitsuru-senpai?” The sobbing stopped, and Mitsuru tilted her head up towards me. Even with just the moonlight shining through, I could see that Mitsurus face was puffed up, her eyes red and bloodshot as tear marks were illuminated on her cheeks. “Ummm, what’s going on here?” I said, concerned why she was in here. “I-ummm…” Mitsuru said, trying to find the right words “I was trying to…”, her words trailing off again. Mitsuru seemed to be gripping onto something tightly with her hands. “I was hoping that..that by coming here, I could believe that he was still with us, I suppose.” I was perplexed by this to say the least, both at why she was in his room, but at the intensity of her emotions too. She’s usually so calm and collected, I never would have expected to see her like this. “I...I didn’t know you cared this much about him.” I said, trying not to sound like a total ass. Mitsuru wiped away the tears welling in her eyes with her sleeve. “We didn’t..” stopping for a moment to inhale, “We didn’t want our relationship to become known to the public.”, she said, “The Kirijo group was already on the verge of collapse. Announcing I was dating someone else soon after I publicly rejected my arranged marriage could have been the tipping point.” Mitsuru finally seemed to get some stability in the voice. “Looking back, that feels like the least of my problems now.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

January 26, 2010, Dusk, Mitsuru

It was just the two of us standing there, as if the rest of the world didn’t matter. Minato was holding me so close that I could hear his heart beating again and again and again. His hands were strong, yet he had a gentleness to them that felt so comforting. I felt that shakiness again.

“Minato, I umm...” I said. “Hm? Is something wrong?” He asked, confused at the moment. “N-No! Of course not!” I stuttered out, my face heating up soon after. “It’s just that, whenever I’m with you, I feel….vulnerable. Like our enemies have been waiting for this very moment to strike. I know that sounds irrational, but I can’t shake this feeling I have.” “Well, I have to say, I feel the same way around you, so I guess that’s what love feels like.” he said, with a grin to go along with it.

“Love hmm?” I murmured. “I must confess, I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before, never this strongly.” I closed my eyes. “But it’s not just that, I also feel...scared. Scared that I’m going to lose you, scared that I won’t be able to spend more time with you. Scared that we won’t be able to stop Nyx, scared that-” And that’s when he cupped my cheeks with his hands, turning my face up to him, where he looked me straight in the eyes. I’ve seen his eyes before, when he first came to the dorm. They were as cold as the night sky, as if two stones were resting where his eyes should've been. But now, they have a kindness, a warmth in them that I’ve never seen before. “It may be true that what Ryoji said is true, that Nyx can’t be defeated. But we can’t know that until we try. You said that, and I believe in you.” Minato said, a heartwarming smile spreading across his face. “But on the off chance that we can’t stop Nyx, let's make the most out of the time we have left, just the two of us.” he said, “And I need you to know one thing. No matter what happens, how far apart we are, or anything else, know that I love you, to the moon and back.” He finished off with a sheepish grin across his face. I could feel myself blushing as I laid my hand on his, knowing that he meant every word he just just said. “Was that your attempt at being poetic?” I asked jokingly. “You don’t miss a thing do you?” he said, laughing it off, as we embraced once more.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So you two were in a relationship” I muttered, trying to piece together what she’s telling me. “Say, what’s that you got there?” I asked. Hesitant at first, Mitsuru eventually opens up her hands for me to see the keys to her motorcycle. “What’ve you got those for?” I continued, confused why she was gripping onto them. “I-I gave them to him, f-for safekeeping.” said Mitsuru, managing to get the sentence out. “I was hoping that, if I held onto them, I could imagine that he was still with us..” said Mitsuru, choking back her tears. “B-but no matter how hard I tried, I’m forced to accept that he’s gone too.” Mitsuru tightened her grip again, closing her eyes. “The two people I cared about most in this world, the people I loved and wanted to spend more time with, I was absolutely useless in stopping their deaths.” Mitsuru’s voice was weak again. “Now c'mon. You can’t seriously blame yourself for what happened-” ''Yes I do!” Mitsuru snapped back, a piercing tone in her voice, “It’s because of me that Ikutsuki managed to prepare us as sacrifices, and my father was murdered because of it. And it’s my fault that Minato had to face death itself, with no one by his side. All the while I forgot that all our battles and hardships ever happened, and he paid for it with his life. So tell me Iori, how can I forgive myself when the two people I loved most are dead and I was unable to do anything to stop it?” Mitsuru looked as though she was trying to kill me with her glare alone. I didn’t feel attacked or hurt though. We were all hurting, and I had been in her same position when Chidori gave her life to save mine. I knew Mitsuru-senpai, she’ll always be able to come back from this, but she needs this time to grieve. Hell, she barely got any even when her father died. I looked behind me, seeing all our other roommates standing at the doorway, looking in, not saying a word. “Look, nothing I say is going to make you feel better right now,” I told Mitsuru, “so you should take your time now, and when you’re ready to stand back up, we’ll be right here ready for you.” Mitsuru lost any anger she had in her eyes, and just turned and stared ahead of her blankly.

Yukari managed to get Mitsuru to stand up and led her back to her room, and soon after that everyone else went back to their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! This is my first piece on here and also my first fiction piece I've written. I just hope that if you made it to this point you enjoyed what I wrote, so thank you! :)


End file.
